Conventional apparatus for planting cane billets plant billets in a furrow or concavity formed in the soil. For this purpose furrows are initially formed in the soil by suitable earth working tools and a billet or wholestalk planter is used to deposit the billets in the furrows after which the soil is compacted around the planted billets. The above procedures have a number of disadvantages. In particular, formation of the furrows, planting of the billets and compacting of the soil is obviously a time consuming procedure and thus is costly due to labour required. Furthermore, fuel costs are high due to the number of tractor passes along a row which are required for conventional planting. In addition, where a row mound is formed prior to billet planting, soil forming the mound can become compacted prior to billet planting. Further, billet losses can occur when planting in furrows and during wet weather. Thus in the case of heavy rain, furrows fill up with water resulting in plant losses for example due to cane billets rotting which causes eyes or buds not to grow. Cane stools can also be run over due to narrow conventional width rows.